


倾心畅想

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412





	倾心畅想

白宇也不知道自己具体是什么时候开始，对学长产生了那样连自己都唾弃的想法。

或许是体检排队量三围时，不小心瞥到学长优越的腰臀比那时候。或许是越过学长上篮时，胳膊不小心蹭过学长篮球背心下略柔软的胸前那时候。或许是某个下雨天，从来都穿长裤的学长把裤腿卷到膝盖，露出一整截细白光滑的小腿那时候。又或许是把胃痛的学长从医务室接回来，监督学长不能吃辣，学长露出委屈可怜的招人表情那时候。

在白宇第n次想着学长自慰之后的第二天中午，朱一龙温柔地笑问白宇待会儿去吃什么，白宇望向学长弧度微挑的眼尾心想，以后不能再做那等无耻之事了。然而当晚夜深人静之时，这位同学食言得比谁都果断。

白宇毕业前就进了导师的实验室，毕设在师兄朱一龙的帮助下顺利拿到优，顺便斩获了学校优秀毕业生荣誉称号。九月开学之后，白宇就有了固定的工位，他每天坐在窗边的学长对面，时不时看着学长发呆，好在师兄师姐都在忙着盯电脑，没有人在意他。

朱一龙刚读完一篇前沿论文，一抬头就看见白宇正对着自己傻乐。午后的阳光把学弟的笑容照得灿烂，一口整齐的白牙耀眼可爱，小胡子居然也显出些青春活力。学长抬起胳膊揉了揉眼睛，好像也没有那么疲惫了。而白宇心想，学长怎么连胳膊肘的皮肤都那么嫩啊。

转眼过了一年多，两个人关系越来越亲近，却总有一层捅不破的窗户纸。

新一届的英文演讲大赛在外省举办，导师让朱一龙带队去参加。朱一龙邀请了另一个学姐和白宇一起，三个人订了两个房间，两个男生一间，女生自己一间。

一周的赛事行程紧张，好在结果不错，拿了一等奖。三个人回学校之前一晚去庆功，在大众点评看了一圈酒店附近的西餐厅日料馆，最后一拍即合去街边小店撸串喝啤酒。

学姐今年冬天就要毕业，一口气干了一整杯啤酒，脸红红地拉住了白宇去拿烤腰子的手，“学弟，我快离开学校了，以后可能也见不到几面，今天有几句话我一定要说出来。”

白宇下意识地去看桌对面的朱一龙，朱一龙显然也没预料到这种情况，微微吃惊地张了张嘴，然后迅速明白过来，低下头不再看他们。

气氛一瞬间有些尴尬的安静，学姐不满意白宇心不在焉的样子，借着酒劲拽了拽他，“学弟，我喜欢你！”

白宇顿时慌了，他平时一颗心都扑在朱一龙那儿，哪里会注意到别人对自己的与众不同。可现在细细回想，学姐确实经常照顾他，零食饮料也会给他分多一些。可他看着朱一龙低头露出的软软发顶，一句解围的话也说不出。

学姐又拉了拉白宇，“行了，知道你们哥俩好，但这种事你看他干嘛！”学姐性格也算爽快，把话挑明了说，“你给我个准话吧，不行我也不缠你。”

学长学姐各自忐忑，白宇却半天支支吾吾说不出话。朱一龙心跳得很快，悄悄调整了一下呼吸，自暴自弃地心想他是不是害羞了，是不是自己在这不方便……其实他实在好奇白宇会怎么说，可眼下的情况……

朱一龙“蹭”的站起来，拍了拍白宇的肩膀，“我喝得有点多，先回去休息了，你等下一定把学姐安全送回去。”而后匆匆出了小餐馆的门。

学姐感动不已，心想真是不愧和他在一个实验室同甘共苦那么久，太够意思了，事成之后还是要请他吃饭的。可白宇看着朱一龙离开的方向，内心叫苦不迭，好像他一走把自己的心也带走了一样，浑身的力气都被抽干。朱一龙拍过的肩膀火辣辣的，烧的他头都有些晕。

夜晚的风有些凉，吹得人心更凉，朱一龙一个人走在空荡荡的街巷，心中难免有些发涩。来这个城市一周，每天都会和某人说说笑笑地经过这里，他却头一回觉得这条路这么长。街角有一家24h便利店，他都走过去了，又退回来买了一兜啤酒，才回酒店。

也不知学姐是真的喝醉了还是装的，回去的路上像没有骨头似的，一直往学弟怀里倒。白宇费了好大力气才把学姐摆正，一路扶回酒店。用两根手指从醉得不省人事的学姐的外套兜里夹出房卡，终于把人送搀到床上。

酒店房间的暖光灯十分暧昧，学姐躺下以后抱着白宇的脖子就不放手了。白宇被酒气混着香水的味道熏得迷糊，不好意思用太大力气，跟学姐缠紧的手指搏斗了好久，终于解救出自己酸痛的脖子，临走前还大发善心地帮学姐盖了被子。

学姐听到关门声，翻个身悄悄睁开眼，泪水不受控制地洇湿了枕头。

而白宇那边的情况也不容乐观，他敲了很久的房门也没有人回应。

“龙哥！你在吗！”白宇的声音都急得有些沙哑，电话不接，敲门不理，人能去哪了呢。

最后白宇还是去了前台，核对过信息后拿到了房卡。

一开门就扑面而来一股浓郁的酒气，白宇心下一凉，连忙进屋找了一圈。没看到人，倒是茶几上的空易拉罐整整齐齐码了一排。白宇没忍住笑了出来，自己喜欢的人，怎么喝醉了都这么可爱。

在卫生间找到朱一龙的时候，他正歪坐在地上，看起来像是吐过了。水龙头开着，哗哗的流水声说大不大，说小也不算小，白宇一时拿不准，他是真的没听见敲门声，还是不想给自己开门。

白宇小心翼翼地靠近朱一龙，看到他并没有躲，心里多少轻松些。他伸手扶住朱一龙的肩膀，“龙哥，你胃难受吗，要不要叫点粥上来？”

朱一龙终于抬头看他，白宇这才发现，这人的眼眶通红，看起来不像是吐过，倒像是哭过了。白宇心都揪在一起，两手轻轻蹭了蹭朱一龙的脸颊，柔软却冰冰凉凉的，大概和学长的心一样吧。

朱一龙看到是白宇，眼里的泪珠再也蓄不住，大颗大颗地掉下来，砸在白宇手上。他声音低低的，似是委屈，又似是责怪，“你怎么回来了？”

白宇心痛得不行，学长的眼泪杀伤力太大，他甚至冲动地想捧着学长的脸吻掉那令人怜惜的泪痕。可他站在什么立场，有什么资格呢。最后他只是轻轻抱住了朱一龙，贴在他耳边说，“我回来了，龙哥，我回来陪你了。”

学长身上不像他想的那样凉，反而是喝完酒的湿热。可能是身体高温的原因，学长散发着一股独特的香气。白宇思绪荡漾了一会儿，又敲敲自己的脑壳，决定先扶着朱一龙回床上躺好，再去打电话叫粥。

他把人从地上拉起来，不小心踢到了掉落在一边的手机。朱一龙撑着洗手台勉强站住，白宇弯腰去捡手机。屏幕还没来得及锁住，一碰就亮了，显然是刚刚才放下不久。

白宇瞪大了眼睛——朱一龙开着和自己的聊天框，而更惊讶的是那张聊天背景。看起来是自己去年刚入学时的样子，被学长设成了单独的壁纸。是从学长桌边那盆小多肉后面偷拍的角度，绿植朦胧的雾色里，自己微微低头认真看书的样子，被学长拍的温柔专注，不难猜出偷偷摁下快门的人是怎样的心思。

诚挚纯粹得让人心酸又心动，原来刚刚把自己推走的学长，竟是一个人在这个小小的房间里，看着聊天框思念自己。

白宇回头看朱一龙，他弯腰拄着水池边，蝴蝶骨在衬衫下若隐若现，圆润的臀部绷紧了裤线，白宇不由得想起学长体检表上的腰臀差。

身体早就开始躁动，他两步走过去，一手撑在朱一龙手边，一手扶着他的腰侧，缓缓俯身贴上去。炽热的气息打在耳根，朱一龙颤抖了一下，白宇大胆地咬住人泛红的耳垂，“龙哥，我的好龙哥。”

“白宇？”朱一龙回头看他，声音和身体一样软绵绵的。

“嘘……”白宇太坏了，往人耳边轻轻吹口气，惹得人又微微抖了起来。“龙哥，我问你，你凭什么替我做决定？凭什么把我推出去？”思及此，白宇有些后怕，“又凭什么独自决定放弃？”

朱一龙酒劲儿上来了，转过身任性地推开白宇，咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛又泛起泪光，“你明明没有拒绝她！”

奶凶的样子正中白宇红心，他抚额笑出声，“不、不是……龙哥……你走得那么快！你怎么知道我没有拒绝她！”白宇又上前一步抱住学长，“倒是你，你怎么从来不告诉我？那张照片……我很喜欢。”

朱一龙怔住，他守了一年的秘密居然是在这种情况下被发现，不过既然知道了，他也不再忸怩，“你都知道了……小白，对不起，我，唔……”

回应他的是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“龙哥，我很开心，真的。”白宇认真地看向朱一龙眼底，而后又觉得刚刚那个吻意犹未尽，再次贴了上去。

干柴烈火在这个狭小的卫生间内燃烧得热烈，两人呼吸交叠，唇齿勾缠，羞人的口水声夹杂在越来越急促的喘息里。白宇像是要把人拆吃入腹一样步步紧逼，朱一龙整个人被摁在墙上，双腿间顶进来一只膝盖，还不安分地磨蹭他的大腿内侧。

白宇低头啃咬人白皙的脖颈，朱一龙仰起头张开嘴喘气。一路吻过锁骨，白宇扯开他的衬衫扣子，揽住人的腰，一下把朱一龙抱到水池边坐着。

朱一龙也早就硬了，但他明白这样下去只会越发不可收拾。他趁着理智尚在，轻轻抵住白宇的胸膛，“小白，不、不可以了……”

“龙哥，你别想着拒绝我，今天你逃不掉了。”白宇分开朱一龙的腿，挤了进去，硬热的东西贴住朱一龙的腿根，又暗示性意味很强地蹭了两下，“你欠我的那些日子，我今天非要拿够本。”

白宇本就轮廓深邃，这样侵略性十足的目光更是让朱一龙心怦怦直跳。他的手从白宇胸前慢慢向上滑到肩膀，又向后，直到交叉地勾住男孩的脖子。他低着头匀了好一会儿的气，才又抬起头对上白宇的眼睛。那眼神已经从刚刚的攻击性变成了焦急和鼓励，朱一龙叹了口气，凑上去吻住了眼前的人。

这样的默许给了白宇十足的勇气，“这可是你送上门的，我不再给你机会了。”

两人又接了个长长的吻，再回过神的时候已经坦诚相见。白宇抱着朱一龙的后背，手从蝴蝶骨滑过腰线，停在白嫩的臀尖揉捏。朱一龙搂着学弟的脖子，只会喘气了，一双桃花眼湿润迷离，无神地望着浴室玻璃门映照的自己——双腿勾在男人劲瘦的腰上，下巴垫在宽肩，面容看不清，但隐约可见的潮红令人浮想联翩。真是……成什么样子。他低下头，咬住白宇的肩膀，某些画面好像看不到就不存在了似的。

晃神的片刻，白宇已经挤了一手的乳液，探进那个幽密的穴口。他的身体骤然缩紧，夹住了才刚刚伸入一个关节的手指。

“哥哥，放松一点，让我进去好不好？”感受到怀中人的紧张，白宇柔声安慰道，“别怕，交给我，都交给我，不会有事的。”

朱一龙松了口，他没舍得使力气，牙印自然也不深。可他还是有些心疼地用额头靠上去，在白宇的肩膀处发出一声闷闷的“嗯”。

白宇又揉了揉他的腰，缓缓把手指送进去。扩张工作不算顺利，但终于磕磕绊绊地完成了。完全结合的一瞬间两人都得到无比的满足，多么幸运才没有失去彼此，才没有在无限接近的轨道上又渐行渐远。

卫生间到底施展不开，白宇托起朱一龙的腿根，就着相连的姿势抱着他往床那边走。可这一动正好顶在了某一点上，朱一龙仰起脖子发出短促的一声“呜啊……”这一声婉转又娇媚，白宇从来不知道学长那把温醇如牛奶一样的嗓子还能发出这样的声音，好像偷食的小狐狸惊慌中打翻了蜜罐一样。

“龙哥，你叫得挺好……”还没说完被人幽怨地瞪了一眼，那眼神里像是有钩子一样，白宇顿时觉得身下又硬了几分。“还不都是你！”朱一龙的声音里已经染了哭腔，白宇不舍得再用荤话臊他，反正他们……来日方长。

抱着朝思暮想了一年的学长压到床上，两人都折腾出一身汗。身上热度不消，房间里弥漫着情欲的香气，两缕诚炽的灵魂在黏腻的体液中拥抱，缠绵，交融，共同奔赴有彼此的未来。

我没有替你决定什么啊。

It's not a decision, while you are my destination.

END


End file.
